one heart freindship
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: what if Belle met Draco. I wanted to creaate a story with Draco and Belle. and yes I support them as a couple. yes awesome R


Chapter 1

A new Friendship

Belle was sitting on a chair with a book near the fire it was nice and warm and she was happy sitting enjoying a book (I mean I love to read books too.) she was reading a book called the heart. It was about a girl with magic and she had a wolf for a friend and she married a prince but a jealous witch wanted to kill the girl. Belle was spellbound to the book, she felt she was the girl and went into her back story. Until then she heard a knock, Belle stopped reading she checked who was at the door. It was Shelly she was a blonde with blue eye's she was younger than her and she was a sweet dear to her. Shelly maybe 14 or 15. Belle opened the door.

"Shelly I did not expect you to come," said Belle

"ah you know me I was hoping you would like to go riding down with the horses, I'm sure Phillip and Delgo would like to move around," said Shelly as she sat down on a chair.

Belle shrugged "I don't know maybe,"

"if you don't want to come I'm not gonna cry," said Shelly

Belle laughed "alright I'll come," said Belle

Shelly smiled "good now let's get ready," said Shelly walking to the door.

Belle and Shelly had a wonderful time. They saw a couple of deer or moose. Belle and Shelly talked about the books they had for the past week and also about amazing adventures they would love to go.

"ya know Belle there have been rumored that Dragons exist," said Shelly

"Shelly Dragons don't exist and if they did we would be in trouble," said Belle laughing like it was a joke.

"Belle I'm serious," said Shelly "Someone saw something big and it grabbed a couple horses,"

Phillip reared up and was panicking and Delgo did the same thing too.

"Phillip whoa boy whoa," cried Belle. Then Belle was kicked off the horse and then he started to run away. Belle shook her head then looked at Shelly and frowned, but Shelly gave her an innocent smile.

"I'll get Phillip," said Shelly then snapped the reins and went after Phillip.

Belle got up and dusted herself and tried not to get nervous. She wrapped her arms around herself with her cape and hood.

It was long time since Shelly had came back it was going to be dark so Belle decided to walk home. Belle kept walking until she heard a snap. Belle turned behind her then saw men. Belle looked away and pretended she never saw them but then a man walked right in front of her.

"hello there Missy where do you think your going," he said

"home sir and I need to get going," said Belle walking away then jump from above was a female. She was a girl with black hair and she was very pale.

"well a snack you boy's gonna share right," she said stalking towards Belle

"chill out Selena you eat most of the blood," said the man who she walked by.

Belle paused blood feed or eat "Vampires" she thought.

"I'm sorry my friends but I must-*"

Then the girl vampire "Selena" grabbed Belle's arm and her grip was tight that it could brake her fragile arm.

"ow stop it please your hurting me," Belle cried

Selena laughed "I can smell her fear and her blood is flowing fast that is a good sign," she said and then she licked her chops.

Belle gasped. Then someone else grabbed her arm tightly.

"well now she is flowing," said the man.

"help help me please anybody," she cried

The vampires laughed thinking a poor farmer girl crying for help was funny.

"please I will do anything just get me help please," Belle cried.

Then they putted a sac over her head.

"keep your mouth shut girl," yelled Selena

Then there was a giant roar, Belle was confused she got scared and she could not breath then she fainted. She could still hear.

"DRAGON!" yelled someone

"stop whining and-*" then Belle heard a chomp from it sounded like that Selena died and she got eaten.

"run lose the girl," said another person. Then they dropped Belle. Belle still could not breath. Then she felt the bag off. She opened her eye's but her eye sight was blurry. She could see a giant figure it looked at her the figure did not say a word then she felt something tickle her cheek. She felt what was tickling her, then she felt something smooth and warm. Then she felt a warm breath blowing on her face then she went blackout.

Belle woke up groaning she felt a sudden pain on her spine. She was attacked by a bunch of Vampires, Although her head was covered by a sac she did not know what was going on until when she heard a loud roar and all. Belle herd the noise of a crackling fire She could feel the the heat but heard a low snoring of a beast she opened her eye's and saw a giant Dragon...Belle held her breath and did not make a peep. Shelly was right the dragons where real. She looked around her the dragon was curled around her like it was saving her as a snack. Belle was not going to wait and find out, She slowly made her way out of the dragons grasp, not wanting it to wake up...but she did not see the dragon pop open an eye. He smiled and closed it back, Belle took a breath and started to walk away.

"leaving with out saying good-bye." rumbled a voice

Belle turned to see the dragon smiling. For some reason it was not spewing out smoke through his nostrils like it would be angry for her to run away. Although it sounded like a male dragon. Belle swallowed she came close to the dragon, She shyly pushed the hair away from her face.

"so y-you saved me from those Vampire's?" she asked

The Dragon smiled "yes I did dear, I heard you cry for help and I thought they would kill such an innocent beauty-or I mean women in the woods" he said

Belle was a little confused and creeped out, Belle rubbed the back of her neck the pain from the Vampire's attacked still felt sore and all.

"where you going to eat me at first?" she asked

"no never we dragons help the innocent." he explained

"well then your not a dragon at all then." she said

"hmm well how many dragons do you know?" he asked lifting his eye crest's waiting for an answer.

"well you are the first I am afraid." she said

"you know you should never listen to menstrual fancies a dragon would never hurt a soul unless the person tries hurt them first." he explained

"oh...then I am sorry for judging you" she said looking down being ashamed for judging this dragon who saved her.

The dragon gave her an amused smile, "my name is Draco." the dragon said

"pardon?" Belle asked looking at the dragon

"Draco that's my name,"

"oh um...my name is Belle." she said giving "Draco" a small smile

Draco gave Belle a small smile as well "Well Belle would you like me to fly you home tomorrow in the morning?" Draco asked

Belle paused fly...she rubbed the back of her neck again she sighed "why not." she said

Draco smiled then lifted a wing "Then you'll you need some rest then." he said

Belle paused again.

"don't worry I won't crush you in my sleep." Draco said

Belle sighed and walked towards him and settled herself and nestled into him.

"thank you...Draco." she said

"your welcome Belle good-night dear." he said

"good-night" she murmured falling asleep

Draco smiled then sang a lullaby into the night.

Belle was still sleeping until she wonder why she was so cold. She got up and looked around Draco was nowhere to be seen. Belle thought she was abandoned. She turned into a ball and was forming tears then she heard flapping. She looked up and saw Draco flying then plopped onto the ground was a dead deer and a dead sheep. Belle screamed in horror seeing dead animals in front of her.

"I"m sorry I'm sorry," said Draco trying to clam her down.

Belle stopped screaming. Then she glared at Draco.

"how dare you scare me like that dropping dead animals in front of me, I thought you brought human bodies." she cried then Belle started to cry. Draco made a guilty face and a shamed face. Then he rubbed his nose on her head.

"I'm very sorry Belle I thought you where going to be hungry this morning," Draco said

Belle sniffed her nose from the snot. She looked at Draco, he was very big and he was no monster...she was just desperate and scared. Belle sighed "I should be Draco I'm just afraid" she sniffled

"I understand Belle," he said

Draco cooked the meat and and him and Belle filled them selves up and Belle was ready to go home. Draco smiled and low himself down. Belle paused she backed away.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she said

Draco took the palm of his hand grabbed Belle softly and settled her on his back softly.

"just clam down and hold tight and you will be fine," said Draco

Belle nodded and hid her face onto Draco's scales. Until she felt a whoosh she felt like her stomach was gonna fly out from her throat. Belle popped open an eye and saw the ground so far away. She gasped her eye's where watering and she got scared. Draco smiled amused. He softly slowed down and went slow. Belle looked around she felt the wind in her face and all the clouds around her.

"this is amazing," she whispered

Draco turned and smiled then flew to get Belle home.

Draco landed at the edge of the woods. Belle slide of his back. She could see her cottage from here. She looked at Draco.

"Um...I would like to thank you for saving me and taking me home," she said

Draco smiled "your welcome hey um will you...um meet me next week here in the fields," he asked

"sure maybe as long I'm not busy," she said

Draco nodded. "Then next week," he said

"next week" she said

Shelly ran after Belle and hugged her.

"My god Belle I'm so sorry I should have not left you there out in the dark," she said crying

Belle stroked her head softly. "I'm fine is Phillip okay," she asked

Shelly nodded "in the barn safe," she said then she stared sniffing like she smelt something that made her nose sour "what is that smell it smells like brimstone," she said

Belle paused she forgot she was with Draco. "I was near a fire last night maybe that wood was burning so bad it got onto my clothes," said Belle

"oh," said Shelly "well somebody is worried about you that he is on his horse looking for you and you know who Belle and you need no hints,"

"Gaston right," Belle said

"yeah when I told your father you where missing he heard our conversation and went looking for you,"

Belle rolled her eye's and was ready hide in her house with her door locked. Maybe Draco could smite him and be done and over with?

Belle rubbed her face "Shelly I thank you not supporting Gaston at all." Belle said

Shelly smiled "no problem," she said

Belle walked into the house. While Shelly left and went into her home then into her bed room. Then she opened a latch and went down stairs and it was dark.

"master are you in here," she said

"WHAT!" yelled a voice

"Um Belle has returned and she is home safe," said Shelly

Then blue glowing eye's opened and stare at the girl.

"well how is my bride to be," said the figure.

"well bad news my lord...Belle smells of Brimstone and I believe she met face to face with a dragon the second last dragon and you might know who that is," Shelly explained

The figure roared in anger. "My god Draco I will kill you before have the chance to set one claw on her."

"Master your anger please," Shelly pleaded

The figure sighed "come sleep with me please maybe a song will clam me down,"

"yes master," she said

Shelly walked towards the figure then she lazed on to the figures side then the figure settled his head down and closed his eye's while Shelly was stroking his head and hummed a tune that made the figure fall asleep and they both slept together in the dark.


End file.
